Action games such as basketball, hockey, and the like are popular in arenas and backyards across the country. Such games are fun to watch and even more fun to play. As such, people are constantly modifying such games, changing the rules, and generally looking for the “next great thing” when it comes to such action games. As a result, manufacturers are constantly looking for modifications that allow action games to be quickly set up, allow them to be played anywhere (inside or out), can be played with a minimum of specialty equipment or gear, and are generally easy to understand with a minimum amount of rules.
The game system is an action game for two to four players. The invention consists of two goals that are placed at each end of a scoring field. Each goal is equipped with a sensor that detects when it has been struck by a ball and automatically keeps track of the score in addition to sounding an audible “hit.” Each team takes turns trying to strike the opposing team's goal with a ball that is approximately the size of a basketball. Such play continues until one of the teams scores 10 points and is thus declared the winner. This novel and unique game is unique and easy to learn, while being fun to play for participants ranging from approximately age 8 through adult.
Several attempts have been made in the past to develop a gaming apparatus providing a target and an electronic and automatic scoring indication means that is portable and fun to play. U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,882, in the name of Stubberfield, discloses a web-shaped electronic device with a grounding stake, color-coded web-like attachments, and a proximity sensor. The game is played wherein a first set of players attempts to hit a second set of players with a web-like ball. Players are ousted when hit with the ball or crossing a perimeter defined by the proximity sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,028, in the name of Sciandra et al., teaches an apparatus and method of play for a disc-tossing game, comprising two tapered containers with a slot in their sides and a dull-edged disc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,237,918 and 5,938,202, both issued in the name of Williams, describe a ring-and-ball-tossing game apparatus and method for playing the same, comprising a ring-shaped element, at least two stakes, and a ball. The game is played by opposing players standing behind their respective stakes, tossing the ring-shaped element towards the opposing stake, and then tossing the ball wither towards the stake or towards the ring-shaped element, thereby accruing points based on position of the tossed ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,269, in the name of Ottley, discloses a target game for outdoor use wherein a ball is tossed or rolled towards a target, comprising a plurality of cups, which are buried within the ground. A backer board and rails are also provided to guide the ball in its tossed or rolled path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,573, in the name of Beatty, Jr., teaches a ring-toss-type game, having a tubular target on a base with an upstanding central post secured with a cord to the ground and comprising a hard, heavy material that creates a sound when struck by a similarly constructed ring.
None of the prior art particularly describes a portable target-tossing game apparatus, comprising an electronic and automatic scoring mechanism. Accordingly, there is a constant need for fun action games with the above qualifications.